Sound amoungst the leaves
by letmeentertainyou1991
Summary: Orochimaru has been defeated and his ninja army roam the world aimlessly. one of his Ninja, Tatsumaru, has made the decision to try and join Konoha. but there are questions that need answering. and in time all will be revealed to the village of Konoha


This is NOT a Naruto Tenchu crossover. I just love the name Tatsumaru

well heres a better description of the story

Tatsumaru is a 13 year old boy from the hidden village of sound. Which disbanded after the death of Orochimaru. He decides to go to Konoha and attempt to become a ninja there. He is accepted but has to join the academy so that his abilities can be assessed.

(p.s. This takes place during shippuuden it will go along with the story line prety much from the point were Sasuke kills Orochimaru.)

Who is Tatsumaru? What is his reason for joining Konoha? Does he have some objective? And what is that red thing that keeps appearing in his eyes.? Is there more to this boy than meets the eye?

Tatsumaru of the leaf

Chapter one: Arrival.

It was an especially sunny day and the boy was dehydrated. It had been a long five day walk from the hidden sound village. But he had arrived, and the gates of Konoha looked as welcoming as anything ever had. He approached the gates wearily. Knowing that this was a hidden village, and as such would be on high alert for newcomers.

Tsunade sat in her office doing paperwork, when her door burst open and Shizune came rushing in. "Tsunade-sama a boy is approaching the gate. What should we do?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked up "send three Anbu to intercept him and bring him here" was all she said, and she went back to her paperwork.

Three Anbu rushed across the roofs heading at great speed towards the gate. Were they saw a boy of around 4'6 , with long brown hair. He was wearing a white t shirt, black three quarter lengths, and black gauntlets which didn't look dissimilar to the gauntlets the Anbu were equipped with. The three landed in front of the boy. "you boy state your name and business"

"You know its rude to talk to visitors like that" stated The boy with a sly smirk "but if you must know my name is Ichibaru Tatsumaru, and my business is my own"

The Anbu smiled slightly under there masks the boy looked as though he would resist being taken by force. And they hadn't fought anyone in a while. Even if it was just a child he looked as though he could handle himself. "Then your coming with us to the Hokage's office"

Tatsumaru cringed inside. If there was one thing he hated it was being told what he would do. He smiled on, "make me" was all he said. And adopted his fighting stance. Standing side on with the enemy and bending his knees slightly. And bending one of his arms in front of his face and putting the other in his shurikan pouch.

The Anbu looked between each other and the one in the front stepped forward, this one wearing an eagle mask, he was about to warn the boy against fighting Anbu level ninja when suddenly he disappeared. The eagle looked left and rite frantically but the boy was gone. So he used his senses instead and instantly felt danger. Three kunai were flying at him. Dodging to the left he was met by a foot. Which he caught with ease with both hands. But the another fist flew at his left cheek. Letting go of the foot with on hand he caught the fist. Pivoting with his left foot before the second and and second foot could be used he spun and threw the pair at a nearby tree were they disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"kage bunshin?!..at that age" but his time to think was cut short as three more bunshin's lunged at him. Placing his hand on one of there heads he did a handstand, coming down behind the grabbed Tatsumaru and landing on the second ones head. He heard an ominous rattling and turned. The bunshin who's head he had in his hand had an explosive tag attached to his back. Jumping back he managed to escape the explosion. But there was still one more bunshin to take care of.

Tatsumaru sat in a nearby tree enjoying the fact that he was merely toying with some Anbu level Ninja. He knew that he couldn't win in hand to hand. But he seemed to be smarter than the Anbu when it came to tactics. He was surprised that the other Anbu, who were wearing what looked like badger and cat masks. Hadn't stepped forward to help at all. They were standing perfectly still. "good" he thought. "no interference"

The Eagle masked Anbu smiled behind his mask. This boy was good. He knew he couldn't win in hand to hand combat so he was sending bunshin's out, but the problem with that strategy is the amount of chakra it takes. Each bunshin summoned splits the user's chakra in half. And he had used five. He would now be running fairly low on chakra. He sensed the danger again. He spun, drawing his sword this time. Five shuriken's were flying at him. he got ready to hit them aside. When they came in reaching distance of his blade he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Shurikan kage bunshin no jutsu" he hadn't prepared for this were there had been five shuriken's there were now fifty. One hit him in the arm the other in the leg and one square in his chest. He bent double. And disappeared, in his place was a log.

"Dammit, though Tatsumaru. He had barely any chakra left. He would have to fight hand to hand now. Jumping from the tree he landed on the path leading to the gate. Were he realised quite a crowd had formed. At the head of which was a tall blonde woman in a long overcoat. His eyes were instantly drawn to her breasts. "oh my god they are huge!" he thought. He snapped himself out of his trance as a flurry of shuriken's flew at him.

Jumping he cleared the shuriken's but was met with a fist to the face, sending him crashing to the ground. In a second he was on his feet again just as a knee flew at his gut. He lifted his own knee and blocked it. A fist came at his face which he blocked aswel, but to block it he had to use both hands and had no defence for the elbow that smashed into his gut. Sending him sprawling to the ground digging his hand into the ground above his head he used his sliding momentum to back flip to his feet. And decided it was time to swich to offensive.

A punch flew at his face which he sidestepped, bring his knee up he went for a kick to the gut, but this was blocked with the Anbu's other hand. He threw a punch at the masked face, but this was blocked by the gauntlet of the Anbu. Tatsumaru felt himself growing angry. And decided that his pride was more important than any oath he had taken. And so he would brake one he made to himself. He reached out his free hand placed it before the Anbu's face and gathered what was left of his chakra to it.

"Senai jashuu!" (hidden snake hands) four snakes seemed to grow from his skin and began slithering around the Anbu. Binding him and entwining itself around the rest of his body. Restricting any movements. He let the snakes seep back into his skin, bringing the Anbu closer to him.

He gathered his chakra to his other hand and as soon as the Anbu was within range threw it at his face. But it never reached its target. The blonde woman with giant breasts had caught it in her hand. And was looking down at Tatsumaru with what looked like shock...but mixed slightly with fear.

The fight had ended but Tatsumaru didn't release the snakes. They were absorbing the Anbu's chakra and so revitalising him.

Tsunade realised the boy was absorbing the eagles chakra. So she did the first thing that came to her mind that would make the boy release him. She punched him in the gut.

Tatsumaru felt the blood rise into his throat. Felt the snakes disappear, and saw the Anbu slump to the floor, unconscious from the amount of Chakra that had been stolen from him. But then he saw nothing else. And slipped into unconsciousness.

Tsunade called the two remaining Anbu over "take these two too the hospital."

the Anbu looked at each other, but Hokage-sama this boy isn't a member of our village. You saw what he just tried to do to eagle and the technique he used"

"Yes I did see all of that. But he is injured and I want to know what he's doing here. And if he was sent by Orochimaru. And also sinse when do the Anbu question there orders?"

The two Anbu bowed. "I'm sorry hokage-sama", they both said in unison. Each one picking up a casualty they made there way through the crowd towards the hospital.


End file.
